Noire
Noire Considered to be an ideal goddess, Noire (ノワール, Nowāru) presides over Lastation. Her little sister is Uni and she fights with pistols/guns. She works on her own time and and by herself. Its revealed she plans to give up her position of Goddess during the first games events due to not wanting to interfere with the worlds imperfect ways. It can be assumed if/when she does this. Her sister, Uni may take over afterwards. *For a list of outfits please see: Noire Costumes *For weapons see: Weapons *For a list of Accessories view: Accessories Personality Noire is known to be very polite to generally everyone and hardworking. She puts everything into what she does and because of this, she may end up overworking herself or getting sick. She can be a bit hard-headed and try too hard with certain things, causing her effors to go to waste. Self-concious about things, she cares a lot about what others think and see of her but she keeps this detail, along with many others to herself. She seems to want to get into the music/voice work career and its been rumored she may be a fan of cosplay. Noire has a heard relationship with Neptune. While the two show a close bond depending on moments or media (such as the manga) she isn't afraid to yell at her if she does something to upset her. Such as how she seemed happy Neptune regained her memories, but still denied helping it. It's vaguely hinted that they may harbor feelings for one-another. Considering Neptune is one of the only people to really get to Noire and they are often seen together. Black Heart As Black Heart (ブラックハート, Burakkuhāto) Noire is seen to be very competitve and tough. She is very aggressive towards Neptune and holds a strong grudge against her. She is very mysterious and fought severl times after forcing the party. Appearance Noire is a pale skinned female with very long black hair, reaching her waist its worn up in curled pigtails held with two piece blue and black ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of Dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of Gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked edging tanktop/cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow. Matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. As Black Heart, Noire's hair has lost a few inches and is worn down with slight curls. It's now bright white in color while her eyes turn a glowing green-blue. Her bangs turn messy, almost resembling Purple Hearts. Her HDD form outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver. Hyperdimension Neputunia Begining: The game starts off as Black Heart fights with the other Goddesses, upon realizing that they were getting nowhere they have a talk in secrecy. Green Heart suggest an alternative solution by exiling one of them as the catalyst to end the long-fought Console war and to take out the strongest as to make the aftermath situation easier later on. Deciding to volunteer Purple Heart its not long before the fight is over and they banish her to the world below Celestia. Other One random scene involves Noire going to Gust for a soothing thing she can take for her throat. After Gust tells her how easy it is, she ask about the fee. To which Noire calmly remarks: "So you charge your allies too..." and the scene comes to an end until later when she comes to Gust for something to keep her awake now. She mentions she did pass her voice acting audition, but she just got the script and only has until tomorrow to learn all of her lines. Gust promises to try her best to make something, then tells Noire to come back an half hour. After she leaves, Gust is happy she found a good "guinea Pig". Then decides to just mix all of the energy drinks together. Though the smell and color have her a bit.. dizzy it seems, she offers it to Noire who reacts the same. Stating how it seems too weird. While she does trust Gust however, she forces it down quickly as the scene ends. In the next scene, at the hotel room Black Heart is joined by Nisa who asked her if she was at the Planeptune convention from the other day. As she saw someone who looked like her. Noire instantly denies this and claims it was someone else though. Claiming girls who resemble her must be common there. However she accidentally reveals herself when Nisa points out she didn't mention any guitars. After this, she tells Nisa to not tell anyone about this, especially Neptune! As she is sure Neptune would only mock her. Nisa explains she is there every year for security reasons, leaving Noire to be disappointed as she would have liked to go with someone next time. Leaving Nisa to wonder if she has any friends... Later, Nisa and Noire meet up once again. Noire mentions that she's been trying to come up with a battle cry to say after transforming when Nisa informs her she has it wrong. She has to just say the first thing that comes to her. Then surely it'll reach the hearts of others. Noire agrees to this, saying that it sounds right and she leaves. Nisa then nervously admits that she just winged that... Later in the forest, Noire is trying to decide on a catchphrase for herself once more. She goes through six of them before deciding in order to get a really good one, she should transform first. After transforming, Black Heart continues to brainstorm and after the eighth one, she mentions she thinks she is getting on the right track. Back at home, Noire explains that watching a highschool anime about a band, she went and bought a guitar. Using her powers as a CPU she managed to get the old/retired factory that would make them back to working. Though she hopes it wont cause a mess. After commenting on its pretty red coloring and pick, she considering making her own unique picks to sell. She begins to practice, already noticing that she managed to nail the opening and ending themes perfectly. She then decides she wishes to start a band, but realizes she lacks bandmates.. however, Noire claims she doesn't need to make friend to form one. Later, Noire is tired and warn out from a convention in town. She wishes to see more cosplayers, after stating the Planeptune conventions are much better. She then notices a girl resembling White Heart, While on one hand its not surprising she thinks that the girl was near identical. However, Noire doubts it really was White Heart. Since while she does like to read, she wouldn't go to a convention... right? she even mentions the book the girl did was seriously horrible! She then list the ways it was bad before explaining that while she isn't a writer, she can tell whats bad and what isn't. With that conclusion, Noire decides it couldn't have been White Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and the Hearts fought Magic, but lost against her and were captured. Until she returns, Kei Jinguji is left in charge of Lastation. Black Heart's personality is same in Mk-2. Uni tries not to show her "girly love" to her sister like the others do when they rescued the Hearts, but gave in after seeing how relieved Black Heart was. Powers and Abilities Movelist Tricolor Order: Lace Ribbon Dance: Splendid & Naughty: Impact Law: Drop Crush: Volcano Drive: Desperado: Sealing Bullet: Scatter Orion: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: ROLE: ACTION: Infinite Slash: Noire take's quick and multiple slashes at the target, followed by slashing it up into the air. She finishes by snapping her finger which hits the target with numerous onscreen slashes. The Black Heart version adds a pillar of light at the end that does extra damage. Quotes *''"You look the same, but you've changed so much."'' *''"Don't make it sound like it's some panty-flashing picnic."'' *''"Go ask someone dumb enough to agree!"'' *''"I'm sure girls dress up like me and carry electric guitars all the time on Planeptune."'' *''"Especially that little brat, Neptune!"'' *''Oh... I thought I'd have made a comrade to go with... B-but its not like i'm asking you to be my friend..."'' Trivia *She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in English and Asami Imai in Japanese. *Noire means, Black. In French. *She is based on the Playstation 3. *Noire in terms of appearence resembles both Azusa from K-on, and Kooh from Pangya. She even makes references to her near look-alike status to Azusa. *Black Heart makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!" but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. *She is the only goddess that doesn't imply that she plays video games, with exeption of Neptune. *At one point, Noire announces to Neptune that she is retiring as CPU to Celestia. Celestia in itself is a realm in the Disgaea series, which is also produced by NIS. *Noire is one of the only Goddesses whose bust size stays the same in both forms. Gallery Hug.png|Noire recieving a hug from Neptune. BH 2.png|Black Heart tries to figure out a awesome catchphrase for herself. Like it.png Happy.png Tired.png School group.png Lastation ending mk2.png Noire Battle end.png BlackHeartChart.jpg Group MK 2.png Noire beach.png Back.png Noire.png Point black.png side.png Nepgear and Noire at Church.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Sword.png Snap.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Uni Noire Nisa Chibi.png Noire beach 2.png Dolls.png Black Heart beta.png Shoulder Rub.png Just a tickle.png Shiny.png Blanc smiles.png Christmas plan.png Christmas group.png Group 4.png Sword 2.png Red lights.png Excersise.png|Note chibi Noire on bottle. meh.png Relations Chart.png frills.png Noire Nep.png|3D models Sisters.png Breast chart.png|3rd Big group shot.png Noire measure.png|Her hips are larger then the first game Spa.png Metal.png Sparkle 2.png Blog 1.png Blog 2.png Black measure.png|Only her hips have gotten bigger. Strawberry.png strawberry point.png Snap 2.png Peach.png Group 2.png Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Lastation residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character